


plane crash dream

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: i hear His voice in my ear,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally about a dream I had. Be grateful I cut out the Chuck Palahniuk cameo.

i hear His voice in my ear,  
telling me to jump out  
the window of fire.  
there are a hundred  
moaning voices at my back, pushing  
like cattle as the ground roars  
up at us with its arms open  
wide like a grave.

gravity grabs ahold,  
twisting, turning, contorting,  
and then you're laying in the snow,  
cradled in an explosion and a snap of light.  
chilled winter whistling wind through the trees,  
fingers of cold caressing your cheek.

a hundred screams and no bodies to  
account for them. a hundred screams  
growing fainter as time and Dark advance,  
howl of evil winter wind ratcheting to cover  
up the missing bodies.  
Dark drags its shroud over your eyes,  
the last thing you see a million tiny  
writhing stars falling from the sky  
like streetlights shot out.


End file.
